How Many Brothers?
by chocolatelover2girl
Summary: Kyo ended up living with 13 brothers in the Asahina Household. How will this sarcastic and fighting maniac deal with the romance ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there!**

**Here's a Brother's Conflict fanfiction for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brother's Conflict**

* * *

I sighed as I stood in front of a house, wait no, a mansion. How did I get into this mess again?

**Flashback**

"YOU'RE WHAT-ING WITH WHO THAT HAS WHAT WHAT WHAT?"

Dad sighed, massaging his temples, and said, "I said that I am going to marry Miwa and she has 13 sons."

I groaned, putting my face into my hands. "Isn't this a bit too sudden? I have never seen her before!"

"That shouldn't be the problem, Kyo. She's a good mother."

"So? What if I don't like her? "

"I'm sure you will like her."

I sighed. "Anything else to tell me?"

"I am going to be spending time with her for a while."

"…And?"

"And you are going to be living in her house with her sons."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"Look, Kyo. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I was busy." He looked down to his watch, "Kyo, I'm already late. I got to go now. See you later, dear. Oh, and no fist-fights while I'm gone!"

**Flashback End**

I smiled slightly at the memory. Fist fights. I always get into fights with boys in my school, coming home with supporting bruises every day. Dad was trying to make me stop fighting, but after a year or two, he gave up, saying that he shouldn't have been the one to introduce martial arts to me.

I rang the doorbell. In less than 2 seconds, a man around his thirties opened the door. He frowned slightly as he opened the door.

"Do I know you, sir?"

I let annoyance took over my features.

"Don't you know how your sister looks like?"

He frowned deeper at my rudeness, and showed me a picture of a long black haired girl with bright emerald eyes.

"This is my sister."

"I AM that girl."

"You're a girl?" Ouch. "What? What happened to your hair?" He questioned, gesturing to my hair.

"Oh that? A kid next door stuck his bubblegum into my hair yesterday, so I had to cut it."

He just stood there, looking at me. Awkward. A few seconds later, a kid around 10 years old came out.

"Onee-chan! Good morning! Nice to meet you! I'm Wataru, the youngest! Masao-nii? Why don't you let her in?"

I smirked. The kid knew that I was his sister, unlike the Masao-something guy.

"Morning, Wataru-chan. It's a pleasure to meet you too. "

The man looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-san. I thought you were a stranger. Please, pardon my rudeness. I'm Asahina Masaomi, the eldest. Come on in. Make yourself at home. Do you need help with your luggage?" He said, looking at the luggage twice my size.

I laughed. "No need. Masaomi-san. I'm sure I can handle it myself."

I entered the house along with the brothers, and... Wow. Just wow. The house was extremely big. And did I just see an elevator? Masaomi handed me a few pieces of paper.

"Here's the map of the house. I'm sure you'll need it." Yeah, I'm sure too.

"Thank you."

* * *

I looked around my room. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either, it was just enough for one person. I placed my luggage down and began unpacking some of the things, and then I remembered Masaomi telling me to go to the 5th floor to meet the others.

As soon as I reached the fifth floor, there were only 2 people there. I straightened myself and bowed slightly, "Kobayashi Kyo. Nice to meet you."

"Eh?" The white-haired one said. "You're supposed to be our sister?"

"Umm.. yeah?"

"You look like a boy!"

I felt an angry tick forming on my forehead. The one with the black hair reached over and hit the other over the head.

"Tsubaki, don't be so rude to our sister." He turned to me and smiled. "I am Asahina Azusa, and this is Asahina Tsubaki. Don't mind him."

I felt myself smile. At least there's a sensible one among the brothers. I looked at them closely, they look very _very_ similar.

"We look alike, don't we?" Tsubaki said, recovering from the hit. "That's because we're identical twins!"

Suddenly, a blonde haired male with glasses entered the room. "You two are getting noisy." He turned to me, "I am Asahina Ukyo. I work as a lawyer. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I bowed slightly. "The pleasure's all mine."

"TSUBA-NII! What are you doing inside the house?"

I looked up and saw..

"Ah, Yusuke! Welcome home!"

He looked down at me and ran down the stairs.

"HUH? KYO-BAKA?"

"EH? YUSU-TEME?"

"What is he/she doing here?" we asked in unison, and then glared at one another.

Ukyo sighed. "I thought I told Tsubaki to tell you in advance, Yusuke. Kyo is going to be our sister."

"WHAT?" Yusuke whipped his head to Tsubaki, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing it on purpose? I'm hurt, Yusuke!" Tsubaki whined like a little child.

He turned to me once more and frowned. "I'm not accepting this!"

I snorted. "Like I want to be related to you, you sissy! You can't even dodge a girl's punch!"

Yusuke got flustered, "Y-you just took me by surprise, that's all!"

Ukyo overheard our conversation. "Yusuke. So it's Kyo that you have been fighting with the whole time?"

"Yeah!"

"You were fighting with a girl?" Tsubaki questioned, while Azusa looked at Yusuke disapprovingly.

"She is barely a girl!" Yusuke defended himself.

"But still one!" I countered.

"Yusuke, this is unacceptable. How could you hurt such a cute girl?"

All of us turned towards the source of the voice and saw a blonde monk.

"Cute girl my ass," Yusuke muttered

We all decided to ignore him. The blonde monk walked towards me and took my hand. "My name is Kaname. I am a monk. Feel free to come to me anytime." When he was about to kiss my hand, I instinctively gripped his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Kaname-san! They were out of instincts!"

Snickers were heard around the room.

* * *

Ten brothers were now seated in the living room, with me in the middle. It was kind of awkward if you ask me. I fidgeted with my jacket sleeves due to the nervousness.

"Are you cold?" Masaomi asked.

I laughed slightly, "No, its fine!"

Kaname decided to break the awkwardness in the room, "It's kind of stuffy in here, with many of us here, right?" No crap, dude. There's like 11 people on 3 sofas.

"Are you surprised to have many brothers so suddenly?" Iori asked.

"No, of course not. I mean, I have been living alone for 16 years and now there are thirteen brothers into the picture. So, no. Of course I'm not surprised." I answered sarcastically. Iori didn't seem offended and just laughed it off.

Kaname switched on the TV, and to a channel with a superstar singing. That must be Asakura Fuuto, the really famous superstar.

"That is our other brother, Asahina Fuuto. He's fifteen years old."

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER?"

The others looked at me weirdly, while Yusuke fake- gasped in horror. "You're his fangirl?"

"WHAT?" Tsubaki shouted.

I felt my mouth hang open. Me? Fangirl? I heard a snicker beside me and saw Yusuke covering his mouth, trying not to laugh. Probably imagining me as a fangirl. I let myself smirk. If Yusuke wanted to play it that way, then two could play a game.

"Of course!" It was Yusuke's turn to let his mouth hang open. "I mean, look at him! He's so handsome!" I let out a dreamy sigh. "To think that I get to live in the same house as him," I giggled girlishly. I turned to others, and they were giving me various levels of surprise. It was kind of weird having Subaru stare at me so intensely, but Yusuke's face was priceless. I bursted out laughing loudly.

"Yusuke. Y-you should've s-seen the look on your f-face!"

I heard Yusuke sighed in relief, realizing the whole thing was a joke. Suddenly, headache shot through my head and my vision started to blur. I stopped laughing and placed my hand to the head.

"Are you okay?" Masaomi asked, concerned.

I tried to laugh it off, but it probably sounded like an old woman's chuckle.

"I'm fine! Please excuse me." I said as I quickly stood up, and rushed for the door. However, this only worsened the headache. When I reached the door, I felt darkness took over me.

The last thing I remembered was falling into someone's arms.

* * *

**Review pleaseeee! The more number of reviews, the more I am motivated to write the next chapter!**

**Basically Kyo is a girl who looks a little like a boy, loves martial arts, and is sarcastic, kinda the opposite to Ema.**

**THis story is also posted in Wattpad**

**Tell me who you want her savior to be!**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooooooooooooooooo people!**

**How are you guys doing? :3**

**I am so so so so so so sorry for the late update! I am so busy with all the schoolwork! The teachers thought it was a good idea to give all the projects together at the same time! UGH! To top it off, they give quizes and tests every 2 days, which is everyday considering I have about 10 subjects! I am gonna kill myself!  
Anyways, I used all the free time I had to write this chapter!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kyo, but not the Brother's Conflict.**

* * *

I groaned as my emerald eyes fluttered open. The lights were killing me!

"So you're awake?"

I turned to my right to see Masaomi kneeling down next to my bed. Wait what?

_Oh. _I groaned as I recalled what had happened.

"How long was I out?" I questioned him, moving slightly to the left to lessen our close proximity.

"Just 4 to 5 hours. Lucky our house has a physician." This time, it was Ukyou who answered.

"No. I'm just a pediatrician. Feel free to come to me for help at any time," Masaomi said, looking very bashful all of the sudden.

I gave him a grateful nod.

"Little sister, why are you exhausted? I wonder what you did last night that made you so tired?" Kaname added with a wink, causing Ukyo to hit him across the head with a pan that magically appeared.

Masaomi frowned, "Did you prepare all by yourself to come here?"

_Well, it's a 'yes' if you consider stuffing anything in your sight randomly into a luggage 'preparing', but that is not the reason why I am exhausted. Hell, but why should I tell them I spent all night long playing online fighting games? Oh well, better stick with the "good girl" card._

"Yes. I am _very_ exhausted because I spent _all_ night long packing my bag very _neatly_." I said with a dramatic sigh at the end.

Before any of the brothers could reply, the door opened revealing an unfamiliar.. man? I opened my mouth in shock and stared in awe at his soft and silky hair, resisting the urge to cuddle him.

"You're home already?" Kaname questioned.

"Ah, yes. I heard some voices and decided to come up to greet the guest of honor," he said, smiling warmly at me. He walked towards the bed as I scooted closer to the wall beside me. _Jeez, don't these guys know the word "privacy zone"?_

"My name is Louis, the eighth son," before I could introduce myself, he continued, "You hair is pretty, let me do your hair when your cold gets better." He said while smiling softly.

I unconsciously touched my shoulder length black hair. I never considered my hair pretty, or in fact, I never even considered myself pretty. Then again, appearances are overrated anyway.

"Louis is a hairdresser, and a very famous one at that. " Ukyo stated.

"Oh.. I see."

"You're all better now, right? No more headaches, dizziness, nothing, right?" Turning my attention back to Masaomi, I shook my head.

Masaomi smiled, "Good. We will take our leave now. Ukyo, please get her rice porridge with pork,"

With that said, everyone started to leave the room.

"Oh!" Ukyo exclaimed as he turned around, "please use the bathroom on the 5th floor, since the one on this floor is currently broken!"

"Err.. sure?"

Before closing the door, Kaname said with a wink, "Good night, Little sister."

I groaned as I threw a slipper at the door to close it in his face.

_I am not ready for this shit._

* * *

I woke up again around 10 pm due to the rustling outside the door. I cautiously moved to the door, and unlocked it. I peeked outside, and saw a cart full of gifts. Bananas, bottles of water, flowers, and even a bunny doll.

"These are the gifts from the others. Did I wake you up, little sister?"

I turned to the right and immediately regretted doing so.

"Yes, Kaname-san, and I would appreciate it if I got some sleep," I stated simply, and grabbed the cart and put it in my room. I spun around, only to find Kaname's face mere inches away from mine, with two of his hands on either side of the wall with myself trapped in the middle.

"Call me Onii-chan," he whispered, the hot breath fanning my neck.

I gulped,"O-Oni-", I was about to finish the sentence, but came to my senses and immediately punched him in the gut. Kaname instantly dropped to the ground. I then grabbed the collar of his shirt and flung him as far as possible.

"Don't come near me, or you will regret it!" I shouted, and quickly closed the door, desperately trying to hide my flushed face.

"_Damn that jerk-face" _I whispered to myself, ignoring a part of me that kept saying that I actually liked it.

* * *

After that incident, I was still frustrated. I angrily marched to where the bathroom is supposed to be and slammed the door open, whilst muttering various swear words under my breath. I purposely dropped all the things to the floor, and shouted, "I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A GUN!"

"U-um.."

I looked up and saw Subaru. In nothing, but a towel, holding a bottle of water. I stared at his muscled- WAIT, WHAT?

I openly gawked at my mistake, and quickly ran out of the bathroom, shouting 'MY BAD!' along the way.

_Nope, I am SO not ready for this shit._

* * *

**There. The second chapter. Tell me how it is!**

**Louis finally made his entrance. Seriously, I adore that guy... he should appear more in the series! Being such a cutie...**

**Subaru too! OMGGG! HE'S SO awesome...**

**Okay... I'm definitely in my fangirl mode... so, I'm gonna take my leave now...**

**Bye..**

**Oh, Oh.. Don't forget to review! I feel loved when I get reviews :3**

**Ja ne!**

_**chocolatelover2girl**_


End file.
